


Elemental

by Viva_La_Revolution



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Air Shiro, Dark! Lance, Earth Hunk, Elemental AU, Elemental Magic, Elemental Voltron, Elemental gems, Elemental! Lance, Elements Voltron, Evil! Lance, Fire Keith, Keith the fire bender, Keith the fire elemental, Lance the teacher, Lance the water bender, Lance the water wielder, Lance with magic, Lance with powers, Lance with water powers, Lance-centric, M/M, MInd controlled lance, Magic Voltron, Plant Pidge, Possessive Lotor, The paladins gets gems of elements, Voltron x Avatar, Wind Shiro, Wizard lance, magic lance, water lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Revolution/pseuds/Viva_La_Revolution
Summary: Lance has been chosen to wield the tear of the goddess, a gem that gives him the ability to wield water and ice. Will he and the other Paladins gain the other four gems, or will Lotor finally gain the key to defeat Voltron?KLANCECUZWENEEDTHATGAYSHIT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> Reminder: This fanfiction is from WATTPAD  
> I post both here and WATTPAD  
> However, I post on wattpad first  
> THE BOOK ON WATTPAD HAS MORE DETAILS, WITH PICTURES, VIDEO, AND JUST MORE DETAIL.
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
>  
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life

The Fluitians welcomed their saviors with open arms. As the lions descended onto the planet after the Galra retreated, the inhabitants of the ice planet were quick to greet them. The surreal feel of the blue and white swamp environment gave the paladins a snow wonderland feeling, however bodies of water were still liquified.

The Fluitians were humanoid creatures, only slimmer and with pure snow-white skin. Their hair was of faded colors, most of them having blue and gray. Their pure blue eyes and small fangs made them feel like hostile beings if toyed with. But their gleeful smiles and words of praise didn't alarm any of the paladins.

Each of them were doing their own thing. Pidge was looking at the specialized drones the Fluitians had, which aided them in surveying the area. Hunk was looking for special ingredients, the white vegetation of the planet bore exotic plants that were rarely seen. Shiro, Allura, and Coran were talking to the leaders for a possible alliance with the royalty of the snow planet. Needless to say, like all the other planets they saved, they were all ears to the alteans and black paladin.

Lance felt off. He felt like something in his chest was trying to pull him towards something. It was growing stronger and stronger by the dobashe and Lance didn't like it. It started when they were in the atmosphere of the planet, and now that he's on the surface, it became annoying and uncomfortable. He tried to brush it off and walked towards Keith.

The poor soul was being pushed away by the Fluitians, only a few deciding to praise and compliment the red paladin, but not more than a couple of dobashes. The curious blue paladin strolled to his neglected teammate, who was leaning on the wall of a hut.

"Hey Keith, what's their problem?" Lance asked, gesturing to the white humanoids who were celebrating with loud chatter and food. "They look like they're scared of you"

"Maybe it's because I used red's fire blast? This is an ice planet after all, I could've melted their home" Keith said. His arms crossed while he told Lance his reasoning behind the Fluitians' weird behaviour.

"Hmph, these people are weird. You saved their quiznacking planet, they should be grateful! If you didn't use it then it would've taken a lot more time and more lives to be lost" Lance rambled. He half hoped the Fluitians heard him and his sentiment, hoping they'd get the message.

Lance placed his hand on Keith's shoulder when he noticed the overhearing Fluitians drift closer to the pair. "There, much better" Lance huffed, victorious. Keith smiled at the blue paladin.

"I didn't really need the attention. But now I don't have a choice, do I?" Keith asked, seeing the approaching Figures. "Thanks"

Lance gave him a soft smile before stalking off, leaving the red paladin to his much needed socializing. Sure he had the team, but people should socialize with more individuals. Keith needs to open up to people more, because he'll be doing it way more since they're liberating planets from slavery now that Zarkon was gone. This was much needed for the mullet.

As the Cuban roamed around the huts of the snow people, an arm abruptly grabbed his and swiftly pulled him to the back side of a hut; out of anyone's sight. Lance quickly retracted his arm and made eye contact with his captor.

The prince stood in front of him, offering a small smile to the human. Lance, confused, returned the smile. A nervous laugh escaped his lips. "Hi?"

"You feel it's call to you, don't you?" The prince asked, his smile not wavering in the slightest as he tilted his to the side. The call of what?

However, Lance didn't get the chance to question the Prince. He quickly grabbed the paladin's wrist and ran deeper into the snow white and blue forest. Their footprints engraved in the snow as the two ran deeper and deeper. Lance was confused, yes, but the feeling in his chest kept on growing stronger and stronger. It was getting harder and harder for the human to process the situation, his focus drifting in and out of his brain continuously.

They came to a stop at the shores of a great body of water, an ocean of sapphire liquid. The prince faced his curious saviour, a calm expression on his face.

The feeling felt like it started roughly clawing him from the inside, trying to rip its way out of Lance. He didn't notice his heavy pants that attempt to calm both himself and the raging monster inside of him. The prince took a few steps behind Lance, giving the hyperventilating boy a clear view of the water.

"Deep breaths, young paladin" the prince ordered, his hand on Lance's back, patting it gently. Lance obeyed him, gathering as much air as he could and exhaling it slowly. The feeling weakened but was still trying to claw its way out. It was bearable now, to say the least.

The prince dropped his hands to his side, his head turned to the ocean in front of them. "It's call is strong, is it not?" The prince placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Answer it's call. Follow it's wave"

And with that, the once calm sapphire waters separated into two halves, the middle part being pure land descending deeper into the ground. The feeling in his chest urged him to go into the secret passageway. "Go" the prince watched silently as the boy walked deeper into the passage.

The slanted land lead him to a cave. There was nothing special about it. He walked deeper before the feeling seemed to knock air out of his lungs. He quickly regained his balance after using the wall as support; but as his hand touched the cavern walls, markings and drawings started to glow neon blue.

The drawings was of waves and oceans, droplets of water and figures holding jars of water on their head. But what caught his attention was the largest drawing, covering up the wall at the end of the cave. The figure of a giant divine woman towered over a single figure, a tear drop above him. Waves of water surrounded the man, seemingly under his control. Figures bowed to the figure below the tear.

"Whoa" Lance traced his fingers along the figures before placing his hand on the tear drop. As soon as his finger made its way to its drawing, the glow faded.

He was met with undisturbed silence for a good 5 ticks, the raging feeling in his chest being his only company. He looked around the dark cave before hearing a cracking noise beneath his feet. The ground underneath him crumbled into debris, dropping Lance down into a deep hole. He screamed in surprise as he fell, deeper and deeper into the darkness. his eyes glued shut as he dove into a pit of water.

He quickly resurfaced, coughing up water that seemed to have made it's way into his mouth. He felt his feet step on the ground underneath the water, balancing him. The water stopped around his chest area, not helping the feeling which seemed to be slamming itself against his ribcage. It actually felt painful to some degree, like the feeling of stepping on a Lego. But it wasn't anything to cry about.

He quickly scanned his surroundings. His eyes weren't able to pick anything up. After a few ticks, sudden light burst from one direction. He quickly turned towards the source. There was a light blue light shining over a cylinder of pure quartz holding a floating gem. The dark blue gem took the shape of a tear drop; like the one in the drawing.

For some reason, he started towards walk to the gem. Both the feeling in his chest and curiosity driving him closer to the floating rock. He didn't notice the difficulty of taking each step towards the gem thanks to the water levels nor the feeling in his chest going bat-shit crazy. His gaze and focus was locked onto the dark blue crystal.

The closer he got, the more he could see a small particle barrier around the crystal, too transparent to see from afar. Once he was only a mere step away from the gem, he extended his hand to knock on the barrier, much like what he did for the Blue lion.

Once the particle barrier dropped, the carvings around the white pillar glowed bright blue, blinding Lance. Visions and knowledge seemed to smash themselves into his brain, like the time with the blue Lion.

He saw himself grabbing the gem, and suddenly feeling like he was drowning. He saw how he struggled to breathe and saw him clawing at himself, desperate for air. The next vision he saw showed him in another area, but it was pure white. He saw himself summoning, controlling, and manipulating water. His movements felt flexible and smooth, like he was dancing. He also saw 5 figures, holding an artifact of their own. He saw how each gem affected their user. He saw each gem wield a different element. Nature, earth, fire, air, and dream. He had received the water gem. The tear of the goddess.

He blinked in surprise after the visions and information stopped, giving him a strong migraine. He gripped his head with his hand, trying to refocus is vision. After he stopped seeing blurry objects and spots of random color, he looked at the gem. He stared at it nervously, having second thoughts about this.

"If I don't get this..." Lance murmured to himself. "Then it could fall to the hands of someone with darker intentions"

The feeling in his chest was gone. It left him feeling empty and numb. He knew he needed to get this, and it wasn't the feeling driving him to do so. He knew it was better of with him than anyone else.

He readied himself as he slowly lifted his hand, grabbing the small gem. Once he grasped the gem, it somehow absorbed itself into Lance.

Not a mili-tick went by and Lance was screaming in pain. He felt his lungs fill with water, but knew that there wasn't a single drop in them. He felt like his nose was clogged and his eyesight hurting, but he knew it was all in his mind, too. But it didn't stop him from screaming. It didn't stop him from clawing at his neck for air. It didn't stop the unforgiving pain from erupting throughout his body.

It felt like quintents passed, but at most it would have been 3 dobashes since he started screaming and choking for air. His body started adjusting itself towards the pain he knew he had to get used to.

The more he used his powers, the more the pain will start to fade away. He learned it from the information that was forcefully shoved into his brain.

He looked at the pillar and saw a strong sigil engraved on top of it. It had the carvings of water in the middle. Knowing what to do, he placed his hand on the sigil. With the little energy he had left, he summoned his quintessence into the sigil. It was similar to Allura and the castle. Except this time, it made the ocean from the surface crash back together, flooding the room in the process.

He swam back up the hole he came from. He was a boy from Cuba, so his swimming skills were that of a professional. But there were two key differences between before and now.

One reason being his newfound powers gave him the ability to swim much faster and with less effort. The second reason being he doesn't have the need to breathe air underwater anymore.

He quickly swam up outside of the cave and into the surface of the ocean. He spotted the prince, standing patiently. Once he saw the paladin resurface, he began to wave him towards the shore. Lance followed his orders, swimming to the surface.

The prince helped him up, and started to pat his stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm constantly drowning" he answered with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo. First Fanfic of Voltron! Woot!

It looks like shot XD

~updated: May 1, 2018~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lance has deals with his current problems; new ones start peaking out of their holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOOK IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD  
> IT HAS MORE DETAILS
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life

The halls of the Galran ship were quiet, save for the silent clicking of heels on its floor. The soldiers stood straighter as the Prince walked passed them, tensing because of his mere presence.

He walked into Haggar's quarters, a place where she works on experiments and robeasts. As soon as he walked through the double doors that were 4 times his size, Haggar immediately turned her attention to her unwanted visitor.

" Prince Lotor" Haggar spoke, her raspy voice trying to show respect to the Prince. "I am... glad to see you reporting to your father's aid. As you know, he is slowly perishing in his deathbed. You are here to take his throne"

It was Galran tradition. Once the emperor perished or is on the verge of death, he must have an heir to take his place. Since Zarkon and Haggar were over-exposed to quintessence, they had a prolonged life, which also affected Lotor.

"Witch" Lotor began. "Have you heard of gems of elements?" Haggar raised an eyebrow to Lotor's question.

"An Altean myth? Why are you curious about it?" The witch asked.

"It is no myth, witch" Lotor snapped, spitting the last word with venom. "During my exile, I have come through many worlds. And during my travels I had met people who say these gems of powerful quintessence exist. These gems choose their wielders based on their quintessence, giving them the power of an element"

Haggar laughed in disbelief. "And you simply believed their tales. Are you really going to believe such accusations? Their bedtime stories? All because they claim them to be true?"

"I didn't believe them... until they showed me one of them" Haggar looked at Lotor questioningly. "Narti!"

Then, a Galran half breed walked into the room. She had no eyes but still found her way to Lotor's side. She had a peculiar cat resting on her shoulders. Her hands were curled around a gem in the shape of a thick mirror shard, it's length and thickness similar to an adult's pointer finger. The gem glowed a dark purple from inside of the purple transparent particle barrier.

"Is that...?" Haggar asked, unsure of what tone of voice she should use. It should be impossible, right? They are just an Altean myth, right? Lotor only smirked at the witch's dumbfounded expression.

"This is the shard of dreams. A gem that can manipulate and control someone's dreams. When used correctly, it can create not only dreams of a target; but also illusions and facades" Lotor grabbed the orb from Narti's hands. "The people of Reverie were kind enough to show me the location of their precious heirloom in exchange for their lives"

Haggar looked at the prince, her gaze turning from disbelief to disappointment. "And you let them live?"

Lotor's smirk grew. "I did, but I did not say anything about the quintessence of their miserable planet." Haggar grinned ear-to-ear at the news.

"Reverie is a very rich planet for quintessence. I assume there are new canisters of quintessence in storage?" Lotor nodded. "Perfect"

"You may have fun prodding and creating new robeasts for the paladin of Voltron to attack after you have completed the task I am to assign to you" Lotor's back straightens.

"Of course, my Emperor. What is that you require of me?" Haggar's voice was dipped with respect. The fact that Lotor has taken one of the most powerful gems in the universe in his hand and have gathered quintessence from one of the richest planets in the galaxy, her perspective on the half breed royal changed drastically.

"This may be our key to defeating Voltron, once and for all. We shall gather all of the other gems of elements. While I do that, I'll need you to destroy the barrier around the shard of dreams. Once you have done so, return the gem to me. I and I, alone, shall be this gem's wielder."

"But sire" Haggar stepped closer to the Prince. "One does not simply claim the gem. The gem shall be the one to choose based on someone's quintesse-"

"THEN CORRUPT IT!" Lotor yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. "CORRUPT IT TO THE POINT WHERE I SHALL BE THE ONLY ONE IT LISTENS TO. WHERE IT SHALL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE"

The room was silent. Haggar did not dared to speak to Lotor as he attempted to fix his silky white hair with his fingers. "Do I make myself clear, high priestess?"

Haggar nodded. "Yes, my Emperor. It shall take some time, but I will have it done in a few months. Vrepit sa"

"Vrepit sa"

And with that Lotor turned to the door and left, Narti close behind him with her cat.

~~~~~  
LOTOR YOU POSSESSIVE BITCH  
yo  
So, yeah  
Chapter 2 and it's still shit  
Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOOK IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD  
> IT HAS MORE DETAILS
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins notice Lance's situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOOK IS AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD  
> MORE DETAILS, PICTURES, VIDEOS, ETC
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life

The paladins first noticed the blue paladin's frail condition when they were all supposed to go back to their lions. They noticed their favorite goofball walking towards his lion. 

Keith, surprisingly, noticed his pale skin and shivering figure first. However, before he could run up to Lance and ask what's wrong, he had already walked into the jaws of his lion.

He quickly brought it up to his teammates via comms, cutting off Lance.

"Wait, we have temperature adjusters in our suits. Why would Lance be cold?" Shiro inquired. "Pidge?"

"Already on it" Pidge said, typing on the hologram that popped up above her wrist armour.  
"Strange, his armour seems to be in stable condition. His temperature adjusters are on its highest level"

"Wait, what if he gets frostbite? Or hypothermia? What if on the way here he freezes to death and we can't do anything? What if when we go to the castle we see his frozen corpse? Maybe it's a curse because of the planet. I mean, the planet IS cold but not THAT cold. What if-"

"Thank you, Hunk. But I think that'll be enough" Shiro cuts off Hunk's rambling as nicely as he could to not trouble the paladin. "We can just ask him when we get back. The castle is just above the atmosphere, I'm sure he won't freeze to death that fast"

Keith stood there quiet. Hunk's rambling actually frightened him. Not for himself, but for his teammate. However, he tried his best not to show it. He really didn't know how to react. So, instead, he quickly ran to his lion.

Inside her cockpit, he dropped onto the pilot's chair and took a shaky breath. Surely, he would be okay. As soon as he gets back to the castle and gets some rest, it'll be over.

The sight of lance's pale face and dull eyes flashed in his mind. His quivering body gave of the idea that he skinny dipped in the waters of Antarctica with nothing but his swimming shorts. He can only hope that it was only a fever, or a cold, or something that wasn't life threatening.

Lance was one of the only people he fully opened up to. He would come to Lance for comfort when he felt didn't feel like bothering Shiro. Lance would always have an open ear for Keith. Keith would ramble about everything troubling him.

He would complain about the missions and about the Galra. He would complain about how Red would shut him out sometimes when he would pass through the other lion's hangars. And not only would Lance listen and give reassuring words; he would often give advice and make jokes to cheer the mullet up.

Lance would ask to spar with him when he felt bad- most of the time, Lance didn't have to ask if he was having a bad day. Lance would just... knew. He was happy he had Lance to confide in, and he was even happier to know that Lance would come to him for problems, too.

Keith felt stupid. Why was he worrying about Lance? He can surely come back from whatever's happening to him. It's just a fever, it's nothing to panic about. I mean, Lance wasn't actually in brink of death or anything...right?

FUCK IT

His anxiety got the better of him as he grabbed the Lion's controls and pulled them forward, shooting Keith up to the sky. He didn't bother to check if his teammates were following him or not.

As soon as he pulled the red lion back into her hangar, he quickly bolted for the blue lion's. He wasn't sure if he was the first one back or if Lance had gone first. But his suspicions died down when he had arrived to an empty hangar that was meant to room the Blue cat.

He paced back and forth, not noticing the other figures running to the hangar. "Keith?" He didn't notice his leader's concerned call for him. Why isn't Lance back?

After a few ticks of anxious pacing and waiting, the blue lion pulled into her hangar. Keith stopped pacing to look at the blue lion, waiting with the rest of his team for Lance to come out.

The blue lion lowered her head and opened her jaw. Her paladin was stumbling out of her mouth, making a beeline to exit the Lion's jaws. Keith was quick to run and support him,since it looked like he would collapse at any tick. 

"Holy- Lance" Keith quickly took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. Lance's face was pale, paler than Keith. (And that's saying something, considering the fact that Keith is an MCR reject) Keith placed Lance's right arm over his shoulders, using his free hand to grip Lance's chin.

"HOLY-" Keith quickly retracted his hand from his chin. Lance was FREEZING cold. It was just like holding a block of ice inside a freezer with your bare hands. Except Keith had his armor on, his cloth covered hands were keeping him warm thanks to the temperature adjusters. Even with the artificial heat from both Keith's and Lance's armor, Keith could still feel the chilling cold irradiating from his Lance's skin. 

His teammates were quick to circle around the two, concerned and scared faces plastered on their faces. He was turning blue. But he's still breathing, panting heavily if you count that as breathing.

"OmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigosh-" Hunk chanted, panicking at the sight of his nearly frozen friend.

"We need to get him to a healing pod" Shiro said, fear evident in his voice. "NOW!" Shiro quickly grabbed Lance's other arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. He and Keith bolted for the med bay, team PUNK close behind them.

***

Two Vargas passed since they placed him in the Cryopod. And during those two Vargas, the entire castle was a mess. 

Coran and Allura were checking over Lance's condition and vitals, trying to see the cause of Lance's sudden freezing.

Pidge was trying to crack on Galran code that they recently gathered. It was some sort of code only the generally of the squad could decipher. Her worries and concern for her brotherly-figure were best coped this way for her. 

Hunk was trying to make hot soup, hot cocoa, just anything hot for when Lance wakes up. His mind kept drifting back to the pale and lifeless form of his best friend. The person he knew for years.

Shiro was walking around the castle to try and have some of tension leave his shoulders. What could have possibly happened to Lance? What kind of leader was he to let his teammate be this badly sick? What kind of friend would let this happen to him?

And Keith simply sat in front of Lance's Cryopod, waiting for him to come out. He sat cross-legged in front of the pod, where Lance's still body laid. Keith couldn't keep his eyes off his figure. It felt like if he would so much as blink for more than a tick, he'd see Lance with that cold, pale, and lifeless expression.

It sickened him.

After a few Dobashes passed, he heard the comms turning on- Allura's voice booming through the castle. "Paladins, report to the med bay!" Not 5 seconds passed and every single member of his team came running into the room.

They all flocked around the pod Keith stared at the past two Vargas. They all looked at the pod, hope and concern in their faces. At least he was breathing... right? He looked like he's breathing funny.

Allura and Coran walked in the room. For some odd reason, their expression were not with fear nor happiness. No. Their faces were painted with confusion. Not that the paladins noticed at first, they bombarded the two Alteans with questions.

"How's Lance?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"What's wrong with him?!"

Keith remained silent, his gaze still locked on the unconscious body. Allura gave a shaky sigh, mentally preparing herself to tell the Paladins. "There's nothing wrong with him" 

"Wait what"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No."

Keith's two-letter reply rang out louder than the others'. All faces turned to him as he stood up. "Clearly, something is wrong with him. None of you touched him when he came out of that lion, but let me tell you- he was FREEZING COLD. He was turning BLUE and his eyes were DEAD. He was breathing heavily and looked like he can BARELY breathe. You can't tell me nothing's wrong with him"

Allura had to flinch backwards because of the venom in his voice, but quickly recollected herself. "The scans didn't detect anything wrong with his body. No wounds, no diseases, no pathogens, nothing. Even his quintessence levels were normal. Nothing is wrong with his body" 

As of on cue, all faces turned to the pod as it opened. Steam spewed out of the machine as Lance fell forwards. Keith, being the closest, grabbed Lance almost immediately. 

"LANCE!"

The cries of everyone in the room seemed to stir the boy awake. His eyes fluttered open and looked around confused. "Hey... what's going on?" Lance asked. His voice was raspy and sounded like he didn't drink in the past weeks. 

"He's still freezing cold" Keith alarmed the others quickly. Allura quickly placed the back of her hand on Lance's forehead before pulling it away.

"Dear Goddess! Lance, what happened to you!?" Allura asked, her voice soaked in worry and concern.

I can barely breathe

"Nothing, I feel fine... what's going on?" Lance inquired, his eyes scanned his teammates. Their faces told him everything.

"You're not alright, my boy. I suggest you take some rest. This will come to a pass once you get some rest and something hot in your system" Coran said, cheerful as ever.

I'm drowning.

"Lance, are you sure you're alright?" Shiro stepped closer to the paladin. He could feel the cold from a few feet away."You know, you can tell us, right?"

Not yet.

"Let's get him somewhere warmer. The med bay's not exactly a good place for Lance to be in right now" Pidge remarked, feeling the cold breeze around him as well. Keith helped Lance steady on his feet.

It's so cold

"Yeah, I made soup, stew, hot cocoa, cookies, and even made some hot milk; all just for you, buddy" Hunk offered, patting his best friend's back reassuringly.

Heat.

"That sounds great" Lance gave a weak smile. Keith placed his arm around Keith.

Why is Keith so warm?

Keith quickly placed his hand on Lance's hip to keep a better balance for the two to walk. "Are you sure you can walk? I can carry you if you'd like"

His quintessence, it's really warm.

"I-I'm good, I can walk... just need some help" Keith nodded before the two started walking out, their teammates close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is SHIT

The world is shit

I love to write shit

I'm planning on posting it on Archive of our own as soon as I get the account

And that won't happen until like May 6

T~T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BOOK IS AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD  
> MORE DETAILS, PICTURES, VIDEOS, ETC
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance training using the ways of the previous water wielders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATTPAD LETS YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG DURING CHAPTER
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life

Months

Months had passed

Since he had become the wielder of an elemental gem. The tear of the goddess. A gem that allows it's user control over water and ice. It also lets him have the ability to heal, strangely enough. 

Water is a cleansing, healing, psychic, and loving element. Water has mastery over the rest of the elements. 

"Water swallows up the earth, extinguishes the flame, ascends on high, and by stretching forth as clouds challenges the heavens for their own, and the same falling down, becomes the cause of all things that grow in the earth, giving life to the people who dream." a previous gem wielder quoted. 

No wonder why the water gem had to choose first. With it's power over the other elements, water has to be their guide. Their mentor. Once Lance finds the other five wielders, they can help Voltron even more. They can become invincible.

...

That's not entirely true. With this much power, there will always be dire consequences. Lance, unfortunately, doesn't know. And that scares him. With this much power, there has to be a weak point. Something making him weaker.

His trial with the gem had gone by in less than two quintants. Lance was able to lock himself in his room; wielding his powers. The more he used them, the more the water left his lungs. 

As his skills in the witchcraft improved, he then transferred training areas. From working his magic in the small space of his room in his free time, to practicing underneath the ceiling swimming pool that no one but the Alteans knew how to use.

It was usually abandoned and no one would come for a swim, so it was the perfect and safest place to practice his art in.

From only being able to lift a single drop of water in the air, to creating tsunamis and blizzards at will. Freezing opponents and creating a storm when needed. 

He used his powers during battles, of course; but he used them as discretely as possible. He still wasn't ready to tell the others. Mentally, of course. 

He would freeze the feet of soldiers and sentries to the ground, giving him a great advantage. He'd fill the inside of a sentry with water, short-circuiting the system. And maaaybe he would try to drown a few Galra soldiers by filling their helmets with water, but hey; they would still win.

There also seemed to be a new leader that had taken the throne in place of Zarkon. But no one had a clue as to who it is. Pidge couldn't find any intel on him through the Galran updates and communications, which means the new emperor was a secretive and mysterious character.

Not only had learned more about the the elements of gems, he had also learned of traditions of the planets that worshiped the gem and it's user. He knew about the previous holders of his gem, and how they used their newfound ability. 

Weirdly enough, he was the first male to actually bear the gem of water. Water was a feminine element, so it usually chose females.

And because females held the element before him and the fact that the gem wasn't even touched for the past 150,000 decapheebs (years); it was safe to assume that the way the wielders would train was of dance. And it surprisingly worked.

That was why Lance was in the elevator, descending deeper and deeper into the castle. The pool was in the 3rd to the last floor, so it should be quiet and undisturbed. 

He wanted to see if the previous gem wielders' tactics in being in sync with water would work. He had the controlling, summoning, and manipulating part of his powers checked off, but he just couldn't move the way a water wielder should.

He was usually really stiff and had to concentrate on using his powers, so it was a great disadvantage to his fighting skills. He had to learn to be one with the water. It was the only way to use his powers efficiently.

As the elevator doors opened, he stepped out. He relished the cool feeling of the water above him; which set off a comforting breeze in the room.

He heard the elevator door close behind him, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. He stepped towards the center of the pool, stopping dead center. He took a deep breath. Holy quiznak,I'm actually about to do this.

Thanks to the previous water wielders, he had learned the many songs they used to train them to be in sync with water. One song in particular had been sung by every single one of them at least once. A song that was directly incorporated with the gem.

He took a deep breath as he let the his clothes change. As part of the tradition that were upheld by the women before him, he must also wear the ritual garments.

His hoodie and shirt changed into a white vest with blue lining, showing his bare chest and stomach. His jeans turned into white leggings, with a floor length skirt over it.The skirt had a slit at his right side. 

The skirt almost looked like a short blanket wrapped around him but it wasn't able to reach fully around his waist, leaving the gap between the two ends. The skirt was supported by another thick piece of blue and white cloth that served as a belt to keep the skirt up. 

He took a shaky breath. If he was truly going to master his element, he has to sacrifice what little pride he had left. Even if he had to look like a male stripper to do so. (taking one for the team!)

He let the sound of music fill his head. By this point, the song had already written itself in the deepest part of Lance's soul; making him remember every single word, note and tune it had.

With another shaky breath, he began to sing.

~Song: Azura Fire emblem fates- Lost in thoughts all alone~

You are the ocean's gray waves  
Destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach 

His bare feet danced along the melody in his head. His angelic voice echoed throughout the room. 

Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb 

Even with his eyes shut, he could feel streams of water descending down the blue paladin, circling him. His bare feet continued to move him gracefully around the center of the room.

In the white light  
A hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away  
Embrace the brand new day

He felt connected to the water, his heart felt like it had completely devoted itself for both the song and the water around him. His hands swung forward as he twirled, feeling a whirlpool surround him; with him in the eye of the storm.

Sing with me a song  
Of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom  
White as a bone 

He felt himself feel like water himself. Connecting to his gem with not only strength, power, or wisdom but with emotion. His whirlpool slowly came to an end as his hands drove the water back to the pool, his feet still dancing to the melody in his head.

Lost in thoughts, all alone...

He sighed as his body stopped moving. The short tune in his head stopped, so he had stopped the song and his movements. With respect to the traditions of the past, he bowed; his torso and head lowered as his hands moved in a graceful manner.

He bowed to his non-existent audience, a small smile playing on his lips. The smile, however, dropped when he heard clapping from in front of him. His eyes shot open as he quickly straightened himself.

There, in front of him,stood Coran; clapping with an awe struck yet proud expression plastered on his face. 

"C-CORAN!" Lance squeaked, quickly covering his upper body. His face was red with embarrassment. There goes the last of his pride. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE!"

"I'm sorry, my boy, but you aren't exactly in your thoughts now are you?" Coran rose a cocky eyebrow. Remembering the last line of his song, Lance only glowed a brighter red.

"Please,don't tell anyone about this! Not team Voltron, not Allura, not even the mice!" Lance begged. "Please! They absolutely cannot know about this!" 

"And why not, number 3?" Lance's shoulders dropped. The royal adviser looked at him questioningly. "Come, we have much to discuss!" He said, turning around and walking to the elevator. "Chop Chop!"

Lance blinked confused before running to the elevator; his ritual clothes being replaced with his casual outfit as he ran closer to the elevator.

***

The two ended up on the bridge. It seemed so empty and quiet to Lance. Usually, when he was here, he would here the chattering and voices of his space family; either serious or humorous. But in this moment, a cotton ball would be heard if it was dropped.

Coran turned to the boy. "So, tell me how you got the ability to manipulate water? I am very curious. Is it a Earthian ability? Do all Earthians have this ability, or is it varied? Why haven't the others showed theirs yet?" 

Lance physically gulped down whatever anxiety he had. He knew he had to tell Coran. At least it was him. He was the best space uncle anyone could ask for.

Lance scratched the back of his neck. "Actually... uh... no actually... um... have you heard about the gems of elements?" Coran played with an end of his mustache. He began to pace as he replied.

"Of course! A famous Altean myth! Like the name implies, the gems give their host the ability to control the element of the gem's quintessence. There is the shard of dreams, the feather of the phoenix, the lily of the heavens, the petal of the dryad, the jewel of the Oread, and the-" 

Coran choked on his words before his head turned to meet Lance's eyes. "The tear of the goddess" He said in disbelief. Lance gave a nervous smile to Coran. His legs suddenly felt like jelly, barely being able to stand him.

"How? I-it's just a myth! A legend at most!" Coran asked, completely taken aback. Lance's eyes suddenly found the ground interesting, his guilty gaze locked onto the shiny metal floor.

"It's not a myth. It just hasn't chosen someone the past 150,000 years..." He admitted, his arm rubbing against his other arm. "Since it hasn't been seen or heard of for such a long time, people just forgot about it. Naming it a myth" 

"And how long have you had this gem?" 

"For about 2 months" Coran hummed in response.

"Well, around 2 months ago; you came back from the planet of Fluti with an extremely cold case. I'll assume that was the trial of the gem?"

Lance gave him a nod.

"And this gem has combined itself with your quintessence. And since it didn't raise or lower your quintessence levels, the pod scan didn't pick up an anomaly?"

Another nod.

"Then why not tell them? This will be a great asset for future battles. We can base attacks and plans around your ability!" Coran perked up cheerfully.

"I know, and I will... I'm just... not ready" Coran hummed in curiosity. "I mean, what if they get scared of me? What if they see me differently? I've been holding this for 2 months from them,Coran! Sure, I've been training with them in secret and used them in battles as down low as possible but what if they get angry with me for not telling them sooner?" 

Coran gave out a sigh. He looked at his son-figure with eyes of a wise man. "Lance, you say they will be scared of you or they'll treat you differently; take Shiro. Shiro has an arm made out of Galran technology. Do you think they treat him as the enemy? Or any less equal than a Earthian?"

Lance looked at Coran, his dumbfounded expression would be laughable if the others were here. 

"Or Keith, who is the same species as our enemy! Even if he has the blood of Galra, we do not fear him. Or Pidge with her apparent 'gender' confession. No one got angry at her for not telling them the truth sooner. Sure, a certain someone was shocked; but no harm was done"

Lance looked at him defeated. He was right. If the team trusted each other, why won't they trust Lance? "I.... I guess you're right. I'll tell them as soon as they wake u-"

The bridge flashed red, the alarms blared through the comms

~~~

F8 me

Still shit, WOO!

I spent all night writing this while listening to the same song (the song Lance sang)

wHaT iS sLeEp, pIdGe?

2158 words

Did you guys actually read through all this shit? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRSLY ITS ON WATTPAD
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distress signal roars through the castle. The new emperor makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI, THIS BOOK IS AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life

The bridge flashed red, the alarms blared through the comms 

Not 3 ticks later, Allura rushed into the bridge. Without acknowledging the two other individuals in the room, she ran to the control panel; answering the distress call that triggered the alarms.

"Greetings!" Lance quickly recognized the voice of the distressed caller.

"The Prince of Fluiti!" Allura turned to the meet the Cuban's gaze. She was confused. He was here earlier than her?

"The Emperor of the Galra has taken my people, along with the king and queen, as hostages! They are threatening me to... to..." Lance quickly took a step back and made eye contact with Coran. This can't be good.

"Don't worry, the lions are on their way. Voltron stands with you!" Allura said as calmly as she could, but there was still panic in her tone.

The communications cut off just as the Team Voltron came into the room. "What's wrong, princess!?" Shiro asked.

Shiro seemed to be the only one in armor. The rest were in their pajamas, bayards in hand. Allura would've scolded them if not for the situation.

"The Fluitians need Voltron. The new Emperor of the Galra has taken their people and the king and queen as hostages. Get your armor, NOW!" The paladins rushed out of the bridge, leaving only Shiro, Allura and Coran in the room.

Lance slid into his room and quickly changed into his armor, which were scattered lazily on his bed. He grabbed his bayard and sprinted down the hall back to the bridge. Keith was close behind him.

They burst into the hangars, quickly getting their respective lions.

***

They were after the tear of the goddess. They were after him. Lance was silently panicking in the cockpit of his lion. However, a soothing purr wrapped around his mind. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks blue... I needed that" Lance muttered. If they were going to save the Fluitians, he has to have a calm mind. Calm as the ocean's waves.

They were quick to arrive to the ice planet, their lions landing on the soft snow. All at once, their heads lowered and their jaws opened; the paladins quickly sprinting out of their mouths.

They were surprised to see the eerily quiet and empty village in front of them. The village almost looks untouched, like it had been abandoned for months. 

"What the?" Hunk quickly asked. He and the rest of the paladins were confused. Where were the Fluitians? The Galra? 

Shiro quickly took charge. "Pidge, see if you can scan for any lifeforms nearby. The Galra could've easily hidden the Fluitians away. Hunk, you need to guard Pidge and the lions. Lance, Keith; you two follow me. We're going the search the castle. Maybe the Galras took refuge there"

They all gave out yes sirs before the set off to do their assigned task. Hunk took out his bayard and turned it into his weapon. Pidge went back inside her lion to use her heat scanners there. The black, blue and red paladin went to investigate the ice castle, that stood on top of the mountain. 

As they trudged through the white forest towards the castle, Lance felt someone watching them from the distance. But it almost felt like the eyes were burning through his back. The others also sensed the unknown stalker as they both came to a stop.

Keith and Lance quickly drew out their bayards and Shiro quickly readied his arm. They stood there silent, searching for any indication as to where their spy was.

After a few ticks went by, a rustling came from the tree above them. Lance quickly aimed his gun to the white leaves of the tree. 

"We know you're up there! Come down, now!" Shiro commanded. A second rustling came and suddenly a white figure jumped down. 

The person who stood in front of them was the Prince. he bowed to the three men. "M-my apologies! I almost thought you were Galran soldiers..." As he rose from his position, his pure blue eyes quickly landed on Lance.

Lance could feel the panic and fear coming out of the prince. "You should not be here..." he breathed out. 

"Wait weren't you the one who called us? Why shouldn't we be here?" Keith asked impatiently, though he seemed to be more confused than infuriated. 

The prince's gaze turned to the paladins. His expression told Lance that he almost forgot about his company. "Never mind that, all you need to know is that they have taken my people as hostages in my castle. They are forcing me to tell them where our planet heirloom lies"

Lance's body tensed. They're after him. All these lives were put in jeopardy because of him. They can't give it to them because it's with him. It's with him. It's his fault.

"Then why not just give it to them?" Keith said. The Prince looked at the half galran with a surprised expression. 

"Are you mad?! Once they get the heirloom, they'll grow stronger! Plus..." The prince made eye contact with Lance for a split second before his eyes met the ground. "We no longer have it"

"Then where is it?" Keith was getting annoying. Why would he want to know? It's not like his life was in danger. 

"Keith, we don't have time for this. Hunk and Pidge are already on their way to the castle. We need to move!" Shiro said. Keith looked at his leader and nodded before the two of them ran to the castle. Lance would've followed them if the Prince had not stopped him.

The Prince's face was a pitiful yet somber expression. "Water wielder" The Prince said, his voice matching his expression. "Please.... please protect my people. And please protect the gem" Lance looked at his white face before nodding.

He took off, catching up with the rest of the team. They all stood at the foot of the castle, in front of it's gigantic staircase. The entire castle was made out of pure ice, frosted with the pure white snow from the environment.

They all had their respective weapons out, ready to fight whatever came in their way. They walked up the stairs, occasionally slipping because of the ice. 

Once they have reached the castle doors, Hunk blasted the doors open with his cannon. The team gasped when they were met with the unconscious bodies of the Fluitians; littered on the throne room's ground. On the thrones sat the king and queen, tied down their respective seat. They struggled to get out of their restraints, their voices muffled from the cloth covering their mouths.

"At last..." A silky voice echoed throughout the throne room. The paladins gripped their weapons tighter. "...I finally get the pleasure of meeting the paladins of Voltron in person."

A Galran man stepped out from behind the king's throne, a smug smile on his face. His long white silky hair hung elegantly from his scalp. His blue, cat-like eyes scanned the humans with a predatory look. His hands hidden from behind his back. 

"Greetings, I am Emperor Lotor" 

"What have you done!?" Shiro asked. The sound of doors slamming shut came from behind them. They turned their heads to see 4 half-galran generals; standing in front of the doors. They all looked at the paladins with smug grins. (except Narti)

Hunk backed away from the generals. "Guys, I don't like where this is going..." He squeaked. Lotor raised his right hand, the paladins watching Lotor's every movement. The Paladins could feel the generals shift in their movements, but the Paladins refused to keep their eyes of the Emperor.

He then dropped his hand, and all hell broke loose. 

The generals started to attack the Paladins, and the Paladins fought back. They tried not to accidentally hit the sleeping aliens, so Hunk couldn't use his cannon.

Hunk and Shiro quickly attacked Zethrid, Axca dueled with Keith, and Pidge was left with Ezor. Lance turned to look at the 4th general, who had her gaze set on Lance since they had closed the door. The cat sitting next to her feet also looked at Lance, not blinking.

Lotor looked curiously at his general, raising an eyebrow. Narti then raised her hand, pointing at Lance. Oh quiznak, she knows.

Lance quickly aimed his gun at Narti and gave fire. Narti quickly dodged and sprinted towards the blue paladin. Her speed almost caught Lance off guard but he quickly ducked from her tail. Lance took aim again and shot targetted Narti's legs. She was barely able to dodge before she pinned Lance to the ground by the neck. Her faceless gaze locked onto Lance.

Well, this day is going perfectly.

"PIDGE!" Shiro yelled as the green paladin was slammed into a wall. Ezor quickly turned to attack Shiro. He tried to hit her but she jumped up, kicking Shiro in the face. Shiro slid down the ground before hitting his back onto the castle pillar.

Hunk, being alone to fend for himself from the gigantic blue cat, was quickly lifted off his feet by the neck. Lance took notice and, with rifle in hand, quickly shot Narti and fired at Zethrid's arm. Narti was able to jump out of the way of the bullet but Zethrid's arm got badly burned, dropping Hunk.

Taking the given oppurtunity, he quickly shot Zethrid in the chest repeatedly. Her armor kept her from having too much damage but she quickly went down when Hunk slammed her to the ground. 

Lance turned to see Narti trying to pin him down again. Swiftly dodging her hand, he kneed her in the stomach. While doing so, he caught a glimpse of Keith; losing his battle with the blue woman. 

Lance took aim and fired at Axca's blade, making it fly out of her unsuspecting hand. She turned and glared at the paladin before Keith kicked her to the ground. 

3 generals and 2 paladins down. Lotor clapped slowly, his smile still plastered on his face. "Well done, paladins! You have shown me where the tear of the goddess lies" 

"Wait, there were 4 generals, what happened to-" Lance tried to point out but was quickly cut off. Ezor appeared behind him, grabbing him and placing her hand on his mouth. Ezor grabbed the weapon from his hand and threw it across the ground, hitting a body of a Fluitian.

Zethrid stood up and grabbed Hunk from the back-collar of his armor. and Narti rose up, grabbing Keith by her tail. Lotor's gaze met Lance's.

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit-

Lotor's smile grew wider. "My, how selfish of you to take things that don't belong to you, blue paladin. I would like to have it back now" He cooed.

Hunk and Keith looked at Lance, confused. "Lance? Lance, what is he talking about?!" Hunk tried to struggle out of Zethrid's grip but Zethrid shook Hunk to quiet him. Narti squeezed Keith tighter when she noticed Keith trying to wiggle free. 

Lance struggled from Ezor's grip as the Emperor drew closer. His teammates were too focused struggling to concentrate on the conversation.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Lance told the approaching figure. "The gem doesn't belong to anyone! The wielder and their gem share a bond. An equal connection! GAH!" 

Lance was out of breath as Ezor tried to choke him. Lotor raised his hand, Ezor loosening her grip around Lance's neck. Lotor stood a few inches away from him.

Lotor's smile seemed to brighten when he heard Lance's reply. "My, so the gem has chosen you to wield its power" Lotor grabbed Lance's chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"LET HIM GO YOU MOTHER-" Keith couldn't finish his threat as Narti squeezed tighter, knocking the air out of his chest.

Lotor moved Lance's face side to side. "Then I guess you belong to me now." Lance's face paled at the Emperor's remark. "I would love to have an exotic beauty such as yourself in my central command ship" OKAY. PASS. NOPE. I'M OUT.

Lance quickly raised both his feet and kicked Ezor's legs. Lotor stepped back as Ezor stumbled to the ground. Lance swiped his bayard from the ground and aimed it at Lotor.

Everything seemed to happen so fast for Lotor as he quickly raised his hands in defeat. But after glancing at something on the ground, he gave out a smirk. He grabbed a small Fluitian child from the ground and drew his sword.

Zethrid and Narti seemed to have taken noticed as they stopped shaking their hostages. Hunk and Keith looked at Lance and Lotor, taking in the situation.

"Drop your gun. Now" Lotor demanded. It took a few ticks but finally Lance threw his bayard down and raised his hands in surrender. "You belong to me now" Lotor raised his hand to Lance, waiting for him to take his hand.

"LANCE! LANCE DON'T!" He heard Keith beg from the other side of the room. He didn't have to look, but he could feel Hunk's scared gaze on him. He could feel Keith fighting off Narti's grip. 

With a shaky sigh, he grabbed Lotor's hand. Lotor smiled brighter as he threw the child onto the floor. Keith's protests were louder than ever.

"I shall help train you to use your gem. Your powers. You shall become the empire's greatest asset to the war" Lotor's menacing smile grew brighter. 

Lance smiled softly. "Thanks but no thanks." Lance quickly froze Lotor's arm, taking his hand off immediately. Lotor's frozen arm hung to the side as his body tried to readjust to the new weight added to his body.

"GET HIM!" 

Zethrid and Narti threw the paladins to the ground. The four generals, who were all able to stand now, charged at Lance. The water wielder quickly took a fighting stance and began to move. 

Summoning waves of water from the palms of his hands, he was able to push away the generals from him. His body seemed to move with his hands, creating streams of hard water to keep the women at bay.

As soon as Ezor stumbled to the ground, Lance covered her in ice; chaining her the ground. Ezor struggled to get out and let out grunts of protest. 

Lance twirled, summoning shards of ice and aimed them at the generals. There were ice shards that were aimed at the Fluitians, but they turned to water upon contact. He was able to hit Narti's cat, rendering the owner blind. He hit her with ice, sending her flying towards a pillar. He froze her there. 

Zethrid and Axca charged at the boy, but he fluidly dodged their attacks. He froze Axca's feet to the ground before kicking her, sending her to the ground. He froze her in place. 

Lance quickly summoned a ring of water around him as he twirled, sending the water straight to the blue cat galra's head. The water wrapped itself around Zethrid, forming into a perfect sphere. Zethrid fell on her knees as she tried to claw at her neck for air. 

He turned around to meet Lotor's gaze. Lance was expecting a face of panic, frustration or fear; but his face was painted with amusement. Like he had just seen a magic show for the first time. 

"I suppose I may have underestimated you're skills, blue paladin" He said. "I hope to meet you again someday, my jewel" Lance shuddered at the pet name. 

Lotor threw something at the ice wall of the castle behind him. It gave out three quick ticking sounds before it exploded. The room was filled with smoke and there was a huge hole where Lotor threw the bomb. 

Lance coughed out the smoke, hearing Hunk and Keith do the same. Lance tried to look for the Galran half breeds, but they were all gone. 

Taking in a few breaths, Lance turned around and saw Keith and Hunk on the ground. "What..." Hunk coughed out. "What was that?" The two looked at him questioningly.

"I-I...." Lance stuttered out. His gaze quickly fell on Pidge and Shiro, who laid unconscious. "SHIRO! PIDGE!" 

The yellow and red paladins looked at the bodies before quickly getting up, rushing to their wounded teammates. 

"Shiro's gonna be okay... he was just knocked out..." Keith sighed in relief as he checked his leader.

Hunk didn't look as relieved as him, though. "GUYS! . I THINK SHE SLAMMED ON THE WALL WITH HER HEAD, SHE'S BLEEDING AND SHE COULD GET A CONCUSSION!" 

Lance and Keith quickly went to their sister-figure. "I'll try and heal her. Keith, Hunk, untie the king and queen!" The two paladins nodded before rushing to the thrones, untying their bounds.

Lance quickly placed his hands on Pidge's head. "Yeah, first time healing... piece of cake" Lance murmured to himself before closing his eyes. He let out a calm sigh, letting his quintessence seep into Pidge's head wound. His hands glowed a bright blue. There was a concussion, but Lance was able to patch it up. He also healed the small cuts and bruises around her body. Poor Pidge...

He breathed in again as he finished, his hands dropping to his sides. The light fading away quickly as he did so. Shiro and Pidge stirred awake, they were still half asleep; but awake nonetheless. 

He stood up and looked over at his teammates and the royalty. As soon as the two Fluitians made eye contact with their savior, they quickly dropped down to their knees. "Water wielder" They both recited.

Keith and Hunk looked at Lance confused. He definitely needs to explain it to them. 

~~~~

OMG

2940 words. All written in a day

WOOT

SHITTIER THAN BEFORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo  
> This book's on wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation is the scariest thing to happen to someone who is guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> The book's on wattpad
> 
> Wattpad link:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
>  
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life

They looked at Lance expectantly. Keith and Hunk have already briefed the other two on what happened while Lance was healing wounded Fluitians. The team didn't say a word to him until they reached the castle.

Once they were settled at the 'paladin lounge' (you know where the 70's couches are at); all eyes were on Lance. He had his gaze on his shoes, finding them more comforting than the gazes and expressions of the team.

Quiznak... they hate me now

Coran was wrong

Oh goddess, they are so mad at m-

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Keith's voice was dipped in hurt. Hurt? Why would he be hurt? "Don't you trust us?"

Lance looked up and saw the hurt in each of their eyes. "I-I...." Lance stuttered. His eyes fell back on the ground. Allura was also in the room, he realized only now; when she heard her voice.

Allura smiled softly at him, though her hurt expression shone through her eyes. "Lance, you can tell us anything. You know that... right?" Her voice was dipped with uncertainty at the last part. Have I hurt them that badly? Oh goddess, I feel guilty.

"I-It's just... I-I" Words barely made out of Lance's mouth. He couldn't tell them. He was too scared to tell them.

"Come on, Lance. We won't hate you" Hunk tried to soothe his best friend. He gave him an encouraging smile when Lance glanced up a second time.

"Lance." Pidge's serious voice cut through the atmosphere. "Do you even realize what you are?" Lance took in a shaky breath as he awaited her answer.

"Pidge..." Keith said,warning Pidge to choose her next words carefully. 

"YOU ARE BASICALLY KATARA FROM AVATAR, BUT WAY BETTER!" Pidge yelled out. Lance flinched back from her sudden outburst as everyone looked at Pidge. "I. AM. JEALOUS." Pidge admitted, throwing herself back onto the couch; sinking in. "Katara was the best character in the series"

A small smile played at his lips as he looked back at the ground. Shiro took notice. "Lance, you can trust us."

Lance took a shaky breath. 

"Okay... remember two months ago, when we first visited Fluti?" The room responded with nods. Lance started fidgeting with his thumbs as he told everyone what happened. From the strange feeling in his chest to experiencing the trials of the gem, he told them every single detail. 

"...And, during free time and times when we were supposed to be sleeping; I trained at the swimming pool- since Keith usually hogged the training deck..." "Hey!" The team laughed at Keith's reaction.

Lance laughed with them. He was really happy he was able to tell them. It felt like being pulled out of the ocean after being on the verge of death by drowning. It felt like painful relief.

When the gleeful laughter faded away, Shiro's voice echoed through the room. "Lance, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Lance froze at his leader's question. Everyone turned to Lance for an answer. They were shocked from Shiro's sudden question, but they all agreed that they wanted to know why. The blue paladin inhaled and gave a deep exhale. 

"I wanted to train first. Practice and master it as best as I could. It would've been useless if I told you guys right away. Heck, I learned how to lift a drop of water from a glass of water after 8 vargas of trying. Before today, I couldn't even move while I used my powers. Controlling an element isn't as easy as it looks, you know." 

Shiro nodded in understanding. "We understand Lance, bu-" 

"And I guess a part of me was scared,too" Lance cut him off. He gripped the cushions of the sofa.

"I was scared that you'd react violently. That you wouldn't accept me. That..." Lance couldn't talk. His vocal cords somehow lost its ability to speak. He just looked back down onto the ground, ashamed.

Hunk spoke up. "Lance, we'd never ever hate you! No matter what you do- we'll always have your back. As long as you have ours!"

"Betray us and we'll betray you" Pidge said, adjusting her glasses smugly. A smirk played in her lips as she glared at Lance.

Lance gave out a soft chuckle. "Trust me, I'd never leave you guys. And if I do, I know Pidge would butcher me" "Damn right" "Pidge, Language" The room erupted with laughter.

"Lance could never be a traitor" Keith stood up. "I would personally stab him to death if he does"

"Thanks for the affection, mullet-head" Lance rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "I can really feel the love. I'll make sure to send a tidal wave and drown you when I turn bad"

Keith playfully punches his arm. "I'll make sure to slice that smile off your face"

"Speaking of your gem..." Allura said. The room finally went still. "Why was Lotor trying to look for it?"

Lance shut his eyes before opening them again. "Power. What else?" Everyone looked at Lance with uncertainty. 

"There are five other gems, all corresponding to an element. Once it has chosen a wielder, that person will have its immense power."

Hunk perked up. "Wait, the gem has to choose right? How would Lotor even use the gem if it's in a particle barrier, and if the gem didn't even choose him?" 

"Considering the fact that they have Haggar, an Altean with extremely high quintessence at her disposal; it would be entirely possible she could bend it into submission" Allura pointed out.

"HOLD ON" Pidge stood up, getting everyone's attention. "DID YOU SAY 5 OTHER GEMS?!" Lance nodded. 

"Do you know anything about them?" Shiro asked. Lance gave a short nod. 

"You see, my gem allows me to somewhat have a connection to every gem. And I have reasons to believe that you all have a chance of being chosen." Everyone looked at Lance, suddenly interested. 

"I can feel everyone's quintessence around me, so when I was in the trial of the gem; I stood next to Keith a lot"

"Oh, like right now?" Pidge raised her eyebrow with a smug smirk on her face. Lance quickly whipped his head to face Keith; Keith appearing to do the same. They were sitting next to each other- uncomfortably close. 

He and Keith didn't move from their seats however, but they both quickly turned away. "Y-yeah, anyway..." He stuttered.

"I was cold. Like, freezing cold. It was either I stayed in my room to train my powers or I hung out with you guys, usually around Keith. That was because of his quintessence. He has a warmer quintessence. His aura portrays a forceful, fearless and protective persona. That's why I believe he'll receive the gem of fire." Keith nodded.

Lance's gaze found Pidge; who beamed. "Pidge looks for any way to help the team using her mind. She continues to grow and mature into not only a genius and a fighter; but also as a human being. She tries everything in her power to help people around her, much like a tree bearing fruit just for the sake of helping other people live. Her aura gives me a feel of maturity, intellect and generosity. That's why she'll be getting the gem of nature"

"HELL YES!" Pidge fisted the air, jumping on the sofa. "Pidge..." Shiro warned

Lance turned to Hunk. He slightly tensed from the sudden attention Lance gave, already knowing what it meant. Lance gave a small smile."Hunk keeps us all grounded. Earth is the foundation point of all elements. Think about it; He makes sure that we are all kept in good health, he constantly interacts with Pidge; helping her grow, and makes sure that we are all in the same page of things. His quintessence shows nurturing, strength, and kindness. He's gonna get the gem of Earth" 

Hunk smiled, Shiro giving him a pat on the back. Lance looked at Shiro next. "And Shiro. I honestly have no idea what we'll do without you. We depend on you for guidance and leadership, whether we know it or not. Your quintessence gives me the feel of freedom, flexibility and instinct. You'll get the gem of air" Shiro nodded at Lance, a grin on his face.

"I... I don't know who'll get the shard of dreams. Actually, I can't even sense it anymore. I lost it's connection about a month and a half ago. It's strange, to say the least" Lance admitted.

"It's fine, I'm sure we'll find a way to retrieve it" Allura said. "Do you by any chance know where they are found?"

Lance shook his head. "No, only the person they choose will get to know where they are. And even then, they still have to be in the same planet as the gem" 

Hunk stood up, realization striking him in the face. "Wait, what if the gems are already with Lotor!?" Everyone looked at Lance, expecting a reply.

"Maybe? But most likely not. As far as I'm concerned, it would be the smartest move to go for the water gem first; considering it's information on the rest of the gems. Not only that, but the previous water wielders trained the other gems. And their gems were found first" 

"And one other thing..." Lance turned to Keith, a somewhat solemn look on his face. "We're supposed to go through the gem trials... right?" Lance gave a nod. "What are they exactly?"

Lance gave out a sigh. He stood up and walked to the center of the room. 

"Oh, will you be singing again?" Coran asked. Lance didn't even realize he was there. "HOLY QUIZNAK. NO!!" Coran gave out a chuckle.

"Wait, you were singing?" Pidge asked, who was at the verge of bursting into laughter. "oh my god, You have to show us after you tell us about the trials"

Lance glared at Coran. "You have spelled death for me, space uncle." Coran played with his mustache with a mischievous smile on his face. "You do sing well, my boy"

Lance calmed down and looked at everyone. He lifted his right hand in front of him, summoning a large water ball on his hand. He threw the ball onto the ground, forming it into a person. The figure took the appearance of Lance. 

"The tear of the goddess chose me about two months ago. Once I grasped it, I had taken the trials immediately. My body felt like it was drowning. My lungs felt like they were filling up with non-existent water. My throat felt roughed and parched. I felt like I was thrown into a frozen lake, weights pulling me down deeper into its painful abyss"

The water figure looked like it was choking, trying to claw for air. It was grasping for someone. something. Anything to help him. But, nobody came.

"Lance... I knew what you felt when you told us what happened but... actually seeing it..." Shiro said, taken aback. Keith looked like he was gonna tear a hole through the cushions he was gripping on, looking away from the figure.

The figure then shifted its form, turning into the red paladin. Keith quickly looked up, curious as to what trial he'll have to face.

"The feather of the phoenix has its eyes on Keith" Lance had raised his right hand in front of him. "The gem will give him the pain of a thousand suns" Lance quickly closed his hand into a fist. At once, the figure fell to his knees; screaming in silent agony. "He will feel like his entire body has been cast into a million supernovas, thrown into the deepest pits of a volcano" Keith shifted uncomfortably. Lance took notice. He felt his heart sink. 

He's going to experience the same pain I had.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to ease your pain. Since I know how to control my gem, I can try and stabilize your gem's trial. I won't be able to leave your side but it'll only be for a few days so just bare with me" Lance gave him an encouraging smile and Keith couldn't help but sheepishly smile back. 

He'll still suffer

He turned to Pidge next. She took a deep breath as the water figure turned into her. "The petal of the Dryad has decided on Pidge. She will feel like she is being suffocated by vines" Lance's hand kept steady, his now open palms pointing at the water person. The figure couldn't move. "The more she makes physical contact with anything- the more the feeling of thorns will pierce through her body"

Lance looked at Pidge concerned. She looked away. "I'll help you, no matter how long it takes. Don't worry Pidge. You won't feel the same pain I had." Pidge nodded, looking at Lance with a confident smile. Hunk extended his arms to hug Pidge, Pidge hugging back. Her face buried into his arms.

Why are you doing this to her?

Lance gave out a shaky breath as he turned the figure into his best friend. Hunk squeezed Pidge tighter. "H-Hunk has been chosen by the jewel of the Oread. He'll feel the crushing pain of a planet on him" The figure fell to the ground and curled into a ball. Hunk looked at the figure with pity. "Your body will feel more constricted, leaving you immobile."

Lance's guilt weighed him down. Seeing the reactions of his friends pained him, but thanks to him; the gems have decided to choose the paladins as their next wielders. It was his fault they were going to suffer. 

It's my fault.

"Hunk, as your best friend, I'll make it my mission to make that planet feel like a pebble on your shoulders" Lance looked at Hunk, a stern yet confident look on his face. Hunk nodded, trusting his childhood friend. Lance gave him a soft smile.

Lance slowly turned to Shiro. Shiro had a determined look on his face. There was no sign of fear or panic, just bravery. The torture he endured when he was at the mercy of the Galra must've left him immune to being scared of torture. 

Still.  
He was going to relive the same pain.  
Thanks to me. It's all my fault. I'm making them suffer.

He twisted his wrist. The figure took the shape of his leader. "Shiro. You will become lighter than air." The figure started floating up. "Without someone to restrain you, you can end up floating into deep space. Your lungs will be filled with too much air, making you feel like your choking" The figure started making gagging movements as it floated higher into the air, hitting the ceiling. Lance glanced at Shiro. He still had a determined look on his face. You know deep inside he's terrified on what you had inflicted on them, right?

"I will try my best to keep you grounded. Since water can turn into vapor and weigh down air, I think I can help let you breathe and keep you on the ground" Shiro gave a thankful nod. He's trying to hide how much he hates me.

Lance waved his hand through the air, the figure suddenly turned into its original water form. It followed Lance's movements mid-air before turning into vapor. Lance looked down on the ground, muttering an apology.

"Why are you apologizing?" Keith asked, standing up. Everyone looked at him.

"I-I just can't help but feel it's all my fault. I... making you guys go through all this pain and..." Lance looked ashamed of himself. How can I do this to my space family!? I-

Keith grabbed him by the shoulders. "No." He said firmly. "We're blaming you for quiznak, Lance. No matter how much pain we'll go through, it'll be all worth it if it helps us defeat the Galra"

Everyone gave out their nods of agreement. Lance looked at Keith's purple eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "I'll do my best to take as much pain away from you guys as I can"

"Oh, and Lance" Keith quickly added

"Yeah?"

"Remember, you're supposed to sing for us~" Keith had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ah. He dances fluidly, too. He performs at the swimming pool" Coran, why do you hate me so much?

"Oooooh! I would love to watch!" Allura, why?!

"YES! DANCE FOR US, PEASANT" Pidge, I can seriously drown your sorry a-

"I'd love to see it" Shiro I believed in you.

"To the swimming pool!" Hunk, I thought we were friends.

Keith grabbed Lance's hand and started dragging him to the elevator. 

Farewell, pride. 

~~~

2811 words, boi!

Wow that took me... like an hour and a half to write.

My relatives came by to stay for a week. 

Guess that means I'll be updating more 'cuz QUIZNACK INTERACTING WITH OTHER HUMANS.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!?? 

A NORMAL PERSON?! 

NOPE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W A T T P A D
> 
> Wattpad link:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
>  
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance find the gem of fire.
> 
> Lance just so happens to jinx their luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My wattpad was acting helps weird but I'll still be posting there! Sorry for the delay, I had important family things to attend to.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life

"Are there any fire planets in the area?" Lance asked Coran, who was manning the control panel in the bridge. Coran clicked a few buttons and the star map appeared.

Coran moved to the star system they were at and zoomed in, checking every planet. "Well, there is the planet Yong-am; but its surface area is too hot to even think about going there" 

"We'll take the red lion and drift in its atmosphere; see if Keith could feel the gem. The red lion's metals are fire-resistant, right Keith?" Lance looked over to Keith sitting on his chair. Keith gave Lance a firm nod. 

Shiro strolled to Lance and Coran. "Lance, are you sure we have to go to the fire gem first?" Shiro gave Lance a concerned look.

Lance nodded. "While I still have full energy, the best gem to take is Keith's; since my element is contrary to his" Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod of approval.

"Keith, Lance; I think you two should head to the red lion. We're going to be its area in 2 dobashes" 

The two boys stood up and headed to the exit of the bridge. They heard a mantra of 'be careful's and 'good luck's as they left.

They both walked in silence. "Lance?" Keith broke the silence between the two. Lance turned to face Keith. "What if this isn't the planet? I mean, we've already been to 2 other fire planets and one of them had a giant lava worm"

Lance snorted at the memory. "Don't worry. Third times the charm, right?" Lance joked, his trademark grin on his face. Keith smiled back. 

They boarded the red lion and Keith took his place on the pilot's chair. Lance stood behind him, leaning on the wall. They placed their temperature adjusters to their coldest level- hoping it would be enough to keep the heat out. 

Once Coran gave the okay to leave, the red lion sped out of its hangar and into vast space.They neared the lava planet. 

As they entered the atmosphere, Keith started feeling a nagging sensation in his chest. It felt like a toddler lightly tugging on your jacket, asking for a hug or an extra cookie. He quickly turned to Lance, who gave him a look. He already knew Keith could sense it.

The red lion nose-dived into the planet, the heat slowly radiating through the walls. Lance gripped the back of Keith's chair tightly; as to not fly into the wall behind him. 

The lion landed perfectly on the land made entirely out of Basalt. The environment around them was the perfect depiction of hell. Seas of lava and formations made out of basalt and other igneous rocks.

Keith grabbed his chest, gripping his chest plate. He and Lance exchanged glances. "Where to, lava boy?" Keith pointed up ahead. In the distance, they could see a long stretch of land lead to an island with a massive crater in the middle of it. Spikes of basalt and obsidian from the lava ocean surrounded the island. 

"Hm" Lance hummed. "That is one dramatic way to hide your gem. The last thing it needs is a dragon or someth-" The ground beneath them rumbled. They looked back at the island, somehow sensing that that was the source of the earthquake. 

From inside the crater, a creature soared into the sky. Its roar echoed throughout the planet, causing a strong earthquake. The two boys tried to balance themselves as the being eyed them with its glowing orange eyes.

The being almost resembled a dragon; which looked like it was made out of the same material as the planet. Lava made the creature almost glow terrifyingly. 

Lance quickly glanced at Keith, he had a panicked face; but tried his best to keep his composure. He quickly took a deep breath.

"Keith. Go" 

"what about y-" 

"I can handle the dragon. I'm water, remember? Just GO!" 

He took a few ticks to move, locking eye contact with Lance. The blue paladin broke away from his gaze and summoned a giant ball of water over his head. "HEY! BIG, FAT, AND UGLY! OVER HERE!" 

Lance waved his hands around, swirling the stream of water into circles. The dragon noticed Lance and roared at his direction. The dragon braced itself to charge at him. Lance looked at his teammate, who still refused to move.

"KEITH, MOVE!" Keith seemed to break away from whatever trance he was in and quickly sprinted through the hell land. His feet burning under the heat of the lava around him, but he had to keep running. The gem's call was growing stronger and stronger. 

The dragon charged at Lance with unimaginable speed. Lance summoned a whirlpool of water underneath his feet, propelling him into the air. The dragon almost rammed its snout on the lava ground, but barely was able to stop himself by flapping its wings backwards. 

It glared at Lance, who was now on a tornado made out of water; meeting the eye level of the dragon. Lance fluidly moved his hands, sending a huge wave of water to surround the dragon. Water encased the dragon into a sphere. Lance, with his right hand raised in front of him; he clenched his fist. The sphere then pressed together, extinguishing the dragon.

That's what Lance hoped, however the dragon was able to breath out a ray of fire- evaporating the water around him. "Tsk" Lance sneered at the dragon then looked at it, determined.  
"Alright, let's dance"

============================================

Keith sprinted down the long stretch of land that led to the island. The heat long forgotten at this point. The feeling in his chest was hammering on his ribcage, desperately trying to get out. HE needs to get the gem.

He reached the crater. The sea of lava around him bubbled from the heat, sending small flares of lava splotching out. He looked down the crater. He saw a huge pool of lava at the end of the 300 feet drop. 

Keith looked at the crater and stepped back. Took one, two, then three steps; before jumping into the crater. He activated his jet pack, slowly descending down. 

The more he got further down, the more the feeling in his chest smashed in his rib cage. 

The more he descended, the more he could see a black dot in the middle of the pool.

The more he neared the gem, the hotter it became.

=========================================================

The water wielder quickly jumped out of the way of a string of fire, using his jet pack to steady himself. He summoned another whirlpool of water underneath his feet.He danced gracefully, more water appearing. He turned them into huge shards of ice and threw them at the dragon's eyes. They seemed to be its only weak point.

A huge shard was able to penetrate its left eye and a couple went through its right wing. The dragon roared in pain as it registered its new pain. With it distracted, Lance his hand through the air. Wave after wave came crashing on the dragon as he slashed his hand more and more.

After about ten slashes, he raised both his hands in front of him. With every bit of power he had, he raised his hands slowly. A large sphere of water formed underneath his hands. He slashed his hand towards the dragon. The water quickly sprung to the great creature, wrapping around it. The water formed into a sphere, trapping the dragon. 

It crashed and rammed on the walls of the sphere, trying to get out. Lance had both his hands out and slowly clenched his fists. The sphere slowly closed in on the beast, the dragon roaring in agony. 

As the water sphere slowly weakened the lava creature, it used the last of its strength to break out of its prison. It flew up into the air and dove, head first, back into the sea of lava.

The paladin looked at the large body of spewing magma, fully acknowledging the fact it simply retreated. He quickly whipped up, snapping back into reality. "KEITH!" He activated his jet pack and rushed to the island.

================================================

Keith wanted to take off his helmet thanks to the intense heat,but decided against it. He was so close to the lava. Too close. But he had to get the gem.  
As he neared the circular platform in the middle of a hot pool of lava, he saw the gem. It looked like a red gem, with a peculiar shape. He also noticed the particle barrier surrounding it.  
He felt his feet make step on the burning surface of obsidian. He stood in front of the pillar, which was also made from obsidian. The engravings that glowed magma-orange seemed to bring the entire setup into life.  
The gem looked like a feather; ironic enough. From its shape down to its curves, it was a deep crimson red- like freshly pricked blood.  
He stepped closer, almost forgetting the smoldering rock beneath him.  
One step  
Two steps  
Three steps.  
He stood directly in front of the pillar, arms-length away from the legendary artifact. The gem felt like it was calling out to him, wave after wave of its callings paralyzed Keith in uncertainty.  
He placed his hand on the only obstacle between him and power. But the shield refused to go down. Keith scrunched his face in confusion.  
“Hello? It’s me!? Your wielder?” Keith said, tapping on the barrier. It still refused to give its treasure to the red paladin. “I am your wield- ugh OPEN UP!” He knocked on the sphere.  
The shield dropped. The boy smiled in victory before a brain-splitting migraine hit him.  
His head swarmed with stories of the former fire wielders. He learned the ways of training of the previous chosens. They were an assortment of aliens. But all of them were male. Fire is a masculine element, after all.  
He dropped to his knees as the pain had vanished as soon as it appeared. He had to take a few breaths. As if standing in the middle of what might as well be a volcano wasn’t enough, he was now dealing with a cruel and unforgiving migraine.  
After three ticks, he glanced back at the gem in front of him. It floated over the pillar, towering over the kneeling teen. He gave out a sigh. He needs to get this over with.  
He hesitantly stands back on his feet. He looks at the gem, determination powering over fear. He had to take this gem, because if he doesn’t take it then Lotor will.  
With one swift movement, he grabbed the gem. The gem immediately dissolved upon contact, leaving behind the scorching pain that erupted through Keith’s body.  
He screamed and stumbled down, catching himself on the pillar. He gripped onto the vertical rock like it was his lifeline. He felt like he was being burned at the stake in the summer of Arizona. He felt as though he was casted into the universe’s largest and brightest star.  
His hands couldn’t hold him onto the pillar any longer, his body falling onto his knees. He continued to scream. His voice echoed through the walls of the crater.  
Someone.  
Anyone.  
Dear god-  
Goddess.  
Save me.  
Then he heard it. He heard the concerned scream of Lance above him. He heard his jetpack getting closer. He heard Lance.  
The blue paladin turned his jetpack off 30 feet above the platform, making it down as quick as possible. He stumbled as he fell but quickly regained balance and sprinted to the screaming boy.  
And as Keith was screaming for help, Lance grabbed his open chest area and pulled him into a hug. The cooling waters washed down the raging fires. Waves of relief and hope crashed onto the volcano Keith dove into.  
Keith quickly grabbed Lance and hugged him back. Lance’s face buried in the crook of his neck. Keith around Lance made the pain so much less. It felt like being in a really nice hot tub. Or drinking hot chocolate. 

Lance saved him from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't leave Lance's embrace.  
> Literally,he'd burn pretty badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never wrote/read fluff  
> This chapter is so cheesy end me.  
> I'm sorry  
> You'll see them suffering in the next chap I promise

When red docked back into the hangers, Keith wouldn't dare let go of Lance. It was almost like the boy he had in his arms was a thin line; a line in which if he somehow let’s go- he falls into the deepest parts of hell. So, he clung onto him like glue.

Pidge would never miss a chance like this.

"Ooooh!" She began, hovering to the pair. "Clinging onto your boyfrieeend?" She teased. Her smug smile plastered on her face as she eyed the two.

Lance made an offended noise. "Give us a break, I fought a dragon and Keith was experiencing unimaginable-" Keith buried his face into the crook of Lance's neck, which made him freeze. Pidge's smile only grew. 

"How's Keith?" Shiro asked as he and everyone else rushed into the room. Pidge really wanted to take the chance to insult them, so she had waited in the room for them for the past varga. 

Lance only gripped Keith tighter. "Not sure, but he wouldn't let go of me. So, it was hard for him to pilot us back here." 

One glance at Keith and Shiro gave a proud smile. This only raised questions for Lance. He looked at him for answers but found none as Hunk ushered him and Keith to the dining hall. 

When they arrived at the paladins’ place of eating Hunk’s masterpieces, he placed two plates full of blue goo with small, but noticeable, pink spots. 

"While you were gone, I whipped something up using the ingredients I got from Fluiti" Hunk chirped. "Oddly enough, it tastes like cotton candy, but really cold cotton candy" 

The two wielders looked at the goo curiously. Keith extended his right hand and grabbed his spoon. He scooped the slob and placed it in his mouth. 

Keith's expression turned into a surprised one. "I-It does taste like cotton candy." His hoarse voice sent spikes of worry into Lance. How long had he been screaming?

"What did it feel like? If you don't mind me asking" The pair only noticed the two Alteans and their other teammates when Pidge voiced her question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

Keith shifted and curled further into Lance. "It hurt like hell. Literally. It must've been a good 10 ticks when Lance came to get me." 

Lance winced, Keith's screams echoing in his mind. They sounded terrible.

"Wait" Shiro stepped forward. "You left Keith alone? Why?" Lance flinched from the tone of his leader's voice. He sounded angry, but tried to keep it in. Key word on try.

"There was a dragon, Lance said he'll finish it off and made me go to the gem alone. It's fine, there was nothing else in the way" Keith explained. "I don't want to let go of Lance. He feels like a really warm bed" His face was placed on his shoulder, breathing casually on his teddy bear's neck. 

Hunk froze. "A dragon!? You. Fought. A. Dragon!?" Hunk was bewildered. "First mermaids, now dragons!?"

Lance finished his slob and placed his right arm over Keith. "I didn't kill it. It was meant to protect the planet. It was created by the 12th user of the gem. He didn't feel okay about leaving the planet unguarded, so he created the beast"

"Incredible. The wielders can create such mighty creatures in little efforts " Allura commended, a smile placed on her face. "I wonder if we have the time to train you into making one to face Lotor"

Worry seeped into Lance. "Have mercy on our souls, princess. We can only do so much" Lance whined.

Allura offered a small smile to her blue paladin. She wouldn’t make her paladins practice anything out of their reach if they were not in perfect health. But once Keith gets better, she’ll force their two new wielders to spar using their powers.

The red paladin finished his sweet blue and pink meal, the coldness of the food item leaving him somewhat more relaxed and cooled down. He snuggled closer to Lance. He was surprised the latter didn’t pry him off his grasp.

Or maybe it’s because Lance experienced this kind of pain before. Maybe worse. He said he felt like drowning in the coldest waters imaginable. And he felt it constantly. Why wouldn’t Lance tell this to them? To him? Why would he suffer in silence?

He gripped the Cuban closer. It felt like so unfair. He didn’t want to get this off easy. He wanted to have the same treatment as Lance. But thanks to his instincts, he only gripped tighter. Because he was scared of the pain.

He had tuned out the rest of the conversation at that point. It wasn’t until the person who he clung onto helplessly had started shaking him out of his self-debate. 

“Hey, Keith? Are you awake?” His voice almost lulling him into sleep. He was exhausted. Exhausted of the pain. Exhausted of the gem. Just -fucking- exhausted. From the nook of Lance’s neck, he nodded.

“You should bring him to his room. He looks tired” He heard Shiro. He served as his only family for around 4 years. Then he disappeared in the 5th. He looked all over for him. He searched for the only person who cared for him. Fuck the Garrison. 

But now he has someone else. Someone he wanted to protect. Someone even more than Shiro. And that someone was saving him from excruciating pain.

“Keith? Should I carry you or what?” And that someone was also teasing him about his situation. At least he wasn’t teasing him about clinging onto his body like a koala. 

He grunted in disapproval. “I-I can walk.” He felt Lance nod as he carefully got up from his chair. He only noticed now that their chairs were moved closer for Keith to clutch on Lance. He, too, got up on his feet. 

He heard Lance exchange words with Pidge and Hunk, with Lance sticking his tongue out. He couldn’t tell. He was too caught up in his fatigue. 

They walked out of the dining hall, and through the long hallways of the castle. It was silent between the two, which felt weird. Usually, Lance would be a chatterbox; spitting a storm of stories and insults. All just to lighten the mood. But now it was quiet.

“Lance?” Keith questioned. “Are you alright?” He was genuinely concerned. Was him being around Lance exhausting for him? What if he’s draining his quintessence? 

Lance only held tighter. “I’m sorry I took too long” He mumbled. Keith froze. How could he be sad about arriving too late? He never complained about his pain, he never complained about no one coming to relieve him of his pain. Why was he sad about 10 ticks of pain?

He felt Lance unwrap his hand from his back and placed it on the control panel, opening it. He felt the boy guide him inside the clean and familiar room which he called his own. He was proud to call his room the cleanest, since Shiro did have a few things scattered in his room. 

He heard the door slide shut as Lance pushed him onto the bed. He felt his arms unwrap themselves and he panicked before realizing that his hands were still on his arm. They were glowing blue, like the time he healed the Fluitians.

Were they glowing before? No, he would’ve noticed sooner. Maybe it was because he wasn’t hugging him anymore? Yeah, that was it. He didn’t feel hot, only lukewarm. 

Lance sat on the floor, his hands still on Keith’s arm. The mullet looked at the boy with tired eyes, confused. “I won’t leave, I’ll be here when you wake up” Lance said. He had tired bags under his eyes.

Keith looked at Lance like he grew a second head. “Wait, you’re just going to sit there?” He inquired. Anger brewed inside of him. Or was it pity? Or helplessness? 

“Meh” Lance shrugged, like it was no big deal. “As long as you get sl-“ Lance didn’t even get the chance to finish as he strong hands pulled him into the bed.

Keith adjusted Lance beside him, feeling the boy’s head on his chest. He laced his fingers into his brown hair. “Why?” Keith asked. “Why are you like this?” 

Lance tried to process the information. “Uh… what?” He wasn’t sure what his teammate was talking about. He was still trying to understand why Keith pulled him into his bed. Sure, he was tired, but not that tired! He would’ve managed on the ground just fine.

Keith only pulled closer, his chin on Lance’s head. “Why are you giving this to me? The easy way out of my trial? Why are you so focused on keeping my pain to a minimum?” 

He felt Lance’s arms over his body before he heard his reply. “I don’t want anyone else to feel the same pain I did” Keith tensed. “If I can do something about it, I will do something about it. You’d do the same” 

“Still. You shouldn’t force yourself to do this. I’m completely okay taking on the trial” Keith lied. He didn’t want to experience that hell again. But he didn’t want to get off easy.

“Like hell” He heard Lance chuckle underneath him. “I’m doing this, Kogane, and there is nothing you can do to stop me” 

Keith felt himself smirk from his comeback. Selfless as ever, huh? That’ll definitely be the death of him someday. But he’d be there to stop him from doing something as stupid as giving himself up or taking a shot for someone else.

He felt Lance’s breathing even out and his body fell limp. Keith felt himself smile as he pulled Lance close. He nuzzled himself into his hair.

“I love you, you selfless moron” Keith breathed out and started drifting off into sleep. That lifted off a huge weight off his chest. The only person who knows about his crush was Shiro, and no one else. So, it seemed so enlightening to finally say it aloud. Even if he didn’t-

“Love you too, mullet”

“HOLY QUIZNAK”

======================================

Keith sat cross-legged in the training deck. Lance sat beside him, wrapped in a tight side-hug by Keith’s right arm. They sat in front of one of Lance’s scented candles that he bought from the space mall. And Coran complained about its high price of 300 Gac, but now it really paid off.

Keith had his left hand extended- open palmed at the vertical piece of pink wax. They must’ve been at it for vargas since Pidge and Shiro walked in the training room.

“Whoa, how long have you two been sitting there? You’ve missed breakfast” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow for their weird setup. “And Keith, what on Earth are you doing?”

Keith made another concentrated face. “I’m trying to light the candle.” He held his hand straighter with determination. “The sooner I do this. The sooner we can get Pidge’s” 

Pidge winced at the statement. She could already feel the thorns prick her skin with each movement. She could feel the constricting vines crush her tiny body. Her body stiffens at the thought. 

“Pidge?” Lance questioned his teammate with concern. “Are you okay, Pidge Podge?” 

Keith gave an exasperated sigh. “I CAN’T DO IT!” Lance chuckled and snuggled closer to him, essentially calming him.

“It’s fine, all the wielders had to practice for vargas to even start their gems powers” Lance explained. “But… I do remember that fire wielders have their powers connected to their emotions. Most usually, anger”

An idea sparked inside Pidge’s head; giving her a mischievous smirk. “Hey Keith, you seem to be clinging onto Lance more…. Intimately. You two a thing now?” 

Keith looked at Pidge, a blank expression on his face. Shiro looked at Keith expectantly. “I doubt they’re actually-“Shiro said, but paused when Keith and Lance gave a smile.

“OH MY GOD IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED” Shiro yelled in surprise. “FINALLY.” Pidge burst laughing from the realization, Keith glaring daggers at the two.  
“LANCE AND KEITH-“  
“Pidge…”  
“SITTING ON A TREE-“  
“Pidge I swear to god…”  
“K. I. S. S. I. N.G.”  
“PIDGE! I WILL ACTUALLY-“  
Keith stopped when he realized the small flame on Pidge’s messy hair. “Pidge?” He asked unsurely. Lance held back his laughter.  
“Well, I guess Keith can summon fire now”  
“What do y- MY HAIR”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I feel like I just wrote shit  
I’m not good at writing romantic and fluff and all that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> THE BOOK ON WATTPAD HAS MORE DETAILS, WITH PICTURES, VIDEO, AND JUST MORE DETAIL.
> 
> Wattpad link: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/567340166-elemental-voltron-fanfiction-chapter-1
> 
> Username: Thorn_of_life


End file.
